


A Non-Ancestral Journey

by SneaselXRiolu



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 06:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/SneaselXRiolu
Summary: Shannon never expected to be adopted. Much less by a celebrity from Japan.





	A Non-Ancestral Journey

Shannon was an orphan. She never knew her parents, nor did she want to know them. She didn't care. She had a good orphanage that she lived in. She enjoyed the company of smaller kids and teaching them games. She would frequently make peace between arguments between kids of all ages. 

Shannon paused as she saw her fringes pop out. A celebrity from Japan was coming to look good, most likely. She was supposed to look her very best. She continued brushing tangles out of her hair and eventually put her dirty blonde hair in a braid. She put on her glasses and decided not to go with the makeup that clogged her pores or the bobbypins that were uncomfortable on her scalp. 

Shannon walked down the stairs and walked to the kitchen, grabbing her All-American meal. Biscuits, sausage gravy, Strawberries, Carrots, and Milk. She ate with the other kids. 

"So, Shannon, why aren't you cleaned up?"

Shannon rolled her eyes. "Maybe it's because I don't care."

"You don't care that Seto Kaiba is coming to the orphanage?"

Shannon paused. "I'd never have a chance with getting adopted. I plan on just taking care of this place when I'm older." It was true. No one ever wanted to adopt a girl who was already hitting puberty. Babies and little kids were popular, but similar to dogs, the older they got, the less cute they were.

Plus, Shannon really bonded with Ms. Lauer. She loved hanging out with the story teller. Cooking, Cleaning, Doing laundry made Shannon appreciate all the work that went into the orphanage.

Shannon ate quickly and cleaned plates in the kitchen. She was still cleaning by the time the celebrity showed up. She got out of the kitchen and walked to the game room, seeing a fruit of her labor. It was her time to play on the computer. She pulled up a game called Shining Force: The Legacy of Great Intention. She looked to see her save file, at the Final Kane battle. 

Opening it, she found herself in the shoes of the Hero, Sean. She began to play the game, Using the more animalistic units to fight. Zylo, Balbaroy, Amon, Bleu, Guntz, Kris, Domingo, and sure they were relatively new to the Shining Force team, but she had a perfect strategy with lures and overwhelming the enemy. 

She played through the battle, hearing someone walk over in the background.

Probably one of the little kids who weren't able to get close to the celebrity or didn't find him interesting when he couldn't speak the same language as Americans. She continued playing her little game, and was surprised that there were no questions being asked. 

She decided to get serious and now that every enemy except Kane was vanquished, she went in with the kill with Bleu, Domingo, Zylo and Sean had the killing blow. 

Shannon smiled then looked to what she expected to be a child, only to be surprised when she saw the translator and Seto Kaiba.

Shannon felt embarrassed now, despite the fact that the man before her was famous for playing a children's card game, he did it for money, while Shannon just played that game for fun. Her stomach dropped to her pelvis and she fought tbe urge to bite her lip.

Seto said something in Japanese.

"Hello, would you like to play another strategy game?" The translator asked.

"Uh...sure..." Shannon felt uneasy. She had studied Seto Kaiba when she had learned about Duel Monsters. Child genius who beat Gozuboro Kaiba in a game of chess so he was adopted. She wished that this wasn't the same. 

The translator said something to Seto and he nodded. Shannon followed them to another gaming system, the PS2. Seto presented a game and two memory cards. She knew what the game was. She had watched a differences video on it. They hyped game known as "バラの決闘者/Rose Duelist's Tale."  
"We have that game already." She told him. She brought out the disk and memory card. 

"I apologize. Seemingly, your would do well with your own deck?" The translator asked.

"I'd prefer that."

They popped in the disks and memory cards. The controllers were bulky, and glowed different colors with a heron symbol on them. Kaiba replaced his with a classic playstation 2 controller and the two began to play. 

Shannon's deck was an unkind one. A zombie deck that relied on Candle of Fate or Change of Heart comboed with Pumpkings and Blue-Eyed Silver Zombie for any other strong monsters she had, such as King of Yamimikai or Blue-Eyes White Dragon. She looked over her deck as she went first with the red rose. Living Vase, but Dragon Zombie couldn't be summoned yet. Shadow Spell was good, and hopefully she would draw Gorgon's eye. There was also Tears of the Mermaid and Violet Crystal. She placed Shadow Spell next to her deck leader, Patrician of Darkness.

Shannon looked down as she heard the music play for the game and Kaiba moving his deck leader and summoning a card before ending his turn.

Shannon brought her head back up and summoned her beloved Pumpking, The King of Ghosts with a Violet Crystal Power-Up in front of the Shadow Spell in Face up Defense Mode.

Game, set, and match already, Kaiba. She knew her tactic was cheap, but it wasn't her fault that she learned that fusion. It was sometimes hard because she used to make Wood Remains, which she loathed. And some of them were already cheap!

Weevil's Moth, Rex Raptor taking out Aqua Dragon with Bracchio-Raidus, Labrynth Ruler's gimmick of blocking off the only non-crush way to him, Pegasus and Brain Control, 3 Limiter Removers and Robo-King for Bandit Keith! Everyone played dirty to win in this game.

Kaiba played another Card and flipped it up. 

Sannon finally was able to look up to see that spellcaster. Lord of D. She let out a breath and checked her hand after Punpking powered up once. Some useless warriors, she decided to discard most of her hand and play Tears of the Mermaid in front of her Deck Leader.

Kaiba's next turn sounded a monster that was powered up with something. 

Shannon looked back and they continued the duel. Setting up with Pumpkin King and having fantastic traps was great as Kaiba couldn't land a hit. Shannon summoned a Skelgon in defense mode to block herself in and summoned a Candle of Fate to be defended by the Tears of the Mermaid. It was a pretty much impenetrable Fortress of rotting flesh until Shannon thought it safe enough to send Skelgon to Attack. Then she blocked herself in with another monster. 

It was cheap.

It was a win.

Shannon didn't know what to do at this point.

Kaiba turned to her and said something 

"He says, congratulations." 

"Oh, yes...congratulations." 

The translator said something extra to Kaiba and that was that. 

Or so Shannon thought...


End file.
